No me muerdas
by Niam18
Summary: Billo es la mascotas más increíble que Tom alguna vez ha tenido. (Tokio Hotel)


NA: Hola, vengo a dejar aquí todos mis fanfics para el fandom deTokio Hotel. Esto lo escribí hace un par de años, para un reto de TH kinky twinky, la idea original le pertenece a Kasomicu.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me consta que haya sucedido en la vida real. Yo escribí esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**No me muerdas**

Cuando su madre le vio entrar por el umbral de la puerta se apresuró a empezar con la retahíla de regaños que tenía en su mente (que no sacaste a pasear a Billo, que te pedí que sacaras la basura, que no tenías permiso para llegar tan tarde, que llamaron de la escuela por tus tardanzas…) pero se contuvo en cuanto vio el semblante de su hijo. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y, hecho una sopa como estaba, su madre se acobardó en seguida por el ceño fruncido y el "siento llegar tan tarde" que Tom le soltó antes de caminar lentamente hasta las escaleras. Parecía querer precipitarse y subir a trompicones, pero Tom muy difícilmente se quebraba y, en lugar de eso, caminó intentando mantener un ritmo normal. Su madre se quedó sola en la sala, observando el sendero de huellas y gotas de agua que su pequeño Tom había dejado en el recibidor.

.o.

Devastado y con el corazón roto.

Tratando de prepararse mentalmente para soportar la imagen de ambos fingiendo no conocerse, Tom se vistió apesadumbrado al día siguiente y se apresuró en salir de casa, no quería sentarse en la mesa con su madre y soportar sus miradas comprensivas que apreciaba, pero que en ese momento no le ayudaban a superar su miseria personal.

El día estaba nublado y Tom rió con ironía al caer en cuenta que aquel día llegaría por primera vez temprano en lo que iba del mes. Caminó con parsimonia y tranquilidad por la acera de las más de quince cuadras que le separaban de su colegio. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, el miedo y la inseguridad invadiendo sus pensamientosy haciendo a un lado su autocompasión. Recordando las ocasiones anteriores en que habían discutido y analizando la forma en que se reconciliaron, Tom estuvo seguro de que aquello era definitivo: ya no había forma de salvar su relación.

Sacudió su cabeza, empezando a sentir vergüenza por la importancia que le estaba dando al problema; sus amigos no pasaban por ese tipo de situaciones y Tom estuvo casi seguro de que se burlarían de él llamándole sentimental, sin embargo, Tom tenía 17 añosy por primera vez se había enamorado, incluso si no estaba completamente seguro de lo que implicaba el amor.

"El amor" repitió mentalmente y sintió un calorcito recorrer sus mejillas. Se estaba comportando como una nenita a la que su novio había abandonado y no era así: él era el novio y él la había abandonado. O eso creía. En medio del histerismo de su novia y sus palabras hirientes no había quedado claro quién había dejado a quién; lo que sí había quedado claro era que ya no iban más.

Tom recordó que con su primera novia la ruptura había sido más bien relajada y amigable y entonces se preguntó si ello se debía a que no hubo ningún sentimiento que respaldara la relación.

Sin darse cuenta, de pronto se topó con el gran portón de su escuela. Cerrado.

Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Había llegado demasiado temprano? Miró su reloj de pulsera y luego nuevamente el portón. Se acercó con curiosidad y leyó una nota que había pasado por alto en el primer vistazo.

"El día de hoy no habrán labores académicas".

—Qué extraño —bufó Tom—, ni siquiera ponen por qué.

Encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta con las firmes intenciones de volver a casa. Pero recordó en seguida que seguramente su madre aun no había salido al trabajo y que le estaría esperando con todo un interrogatorio que se resumía en "soy tu madre y debes confiar en mí". Tom confiaba en ella, por supuesto, pero no creía que el punto de vista de una mujer le ayudaría en ese momento y, como su padre tampoco estaba, decidió no volver a casa e ir a dar una vuelta por ahí hasta que considerase seguro volver a casa para encerrarse en su habitación y dormir como un ermitaño en su cascarón de mantas.

.o.

Cuando Tom abrió silenciosamente la puerta suspiró aliviado al comprobar que su madre ya había salido. Tiró su mochila al piso y se dirigió a la cocina sintiendo repentinamente el vacío en su estómago por la falta de desayuno.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina sintió que alguien se le lanzaba encima con desesperación y Tom solo atinó a pensar en que algún ladrón psicópata quería robarle y matarle, o matarle y luego robarle, sin importar el orden igual estaba en problemas. Con un grito de desesperación intentó quitarse de encima a la persona y sintió un escalofrío cuando, en vez de tener alguna prenda de la cual asirse, tocó piel desnuda y en seguida pensó que aparte de psicópata y ladrón también era un pervertido. Un pervertido que empezó a lamerle el rostro y le empujó hasta hacerle caer al piso para poder hacer mejor su tarea. Con su cerebro trabajando a mil y cada vez con ideas más incoherentes (tal como la situación lo ameritaba), Tom solo atinó a llamar a su mascota para que le defendiera del intruso.

—¡Billo!

En seguida, el cuerpo de la persona que estaba sobre él se quedó quieta. Tom esperó la entrada intempestiva de su gran _siberian husky _que, de seguro, aterraría al_ ladrón-psicópata-pervertido. _Pero esperó en vano y, asustado como estaba, llamó nuevamente a Billo sin éxito. Menos frenético, pero ni de lejos menos aterrado, Tom se atrevió a ver el rostro de su atacante y descubrió con asombro que se trataba de una mujer joven o al menos eso creía hasta que, con un poco de vergüenza, descendió la mirada y pudo ver un pecho plano. Un poco confundido por la aparente calma que había inundado la habitación y por el cabello largo y negro y el pecho plano, volvió a llamar, con voz baja y atento a las reacciones de la persona que estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Billo?

La persona se removió sobre él y sonrió ampliamente. Después de unos segundos y con mucha duda en la voz, completamente incrédulo de la descabellada idea que había pasado por su cabeza y que sugería que la persona sobre él era su mascota, ordenó:

—Siéntate.

Casi instantáneamente, el intruso se sentó con entusiasmo sobre su pelvis y Tom sonrojado como nunca se levantó en seguida, haciendo caer a quien, había llegado a la conclusión, era su mascota o un bromista exhibicionista.

—No puede ser —susurró permitiéndose observar a Billo, aún sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Billo también se había parado en una postura que le recordó a la forma en que su mascota solía pararse, de una manera elegante y atenta. Tom escrutó con intensidad a la persona que tenía en frente: su cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos, sus ojos delineados de negro tal como los tenía su mascota, su cuello rodeado de un collar negro que reconoció en seguida (era el que le había regalado hacía casi un año y medio), sus extremidades largas, alto y delgado y con los músculos formados. Billo estaba completamente desnudo…—. Dios mío.

Tom había perdido el aliento. Billo era una persona que fácilmente solo se veía en pasarelas y para más inri le estaba sonriendo.

«Oh Dios,oh Dios,oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios… »

Pensó en salir corriendo cobardemente pero sus piernas no le respondían. Billo lo miró y le sonrió, dando saltitos emocionados ahora que, comprendía, su amo le había reconocido; Billo se acercó a Tom, dispuesto a recibir una caricia y salir a pasear como hacía mucho que no sucedía.

Tom retrocedió, completamente cohibido, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y Billo se acercó a él, acorralándolo con sus brazos y empezando a lamerle el rostro alternando con mordidas cariñosas pero fuertes en su oreja, provocando que Tom se sonrojara al extremo porque, por supuesto, Tom sabía que era su mascota con sus usuales muestras de cariño, pero él no podía pensar más que "un hombre desnudo me está lamiendo y mordiendo de la forma más sexual que puedo interpretar".

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —habló Tom con la voz trémula, intentando controlarse y poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Billo—. Te llevaré a pasear, pero antes tenemos que ponerte ropa y… —Tom guardó silencio cuando Bill, pasando completamente de él, se alejó y se dirigió a la mesa, donde había hecho un destrozo con la caja de cereales. Tom soltó un suspiro para enseguida intentar convencer a su mascota de que le siguiera— Ven, Billo, ven —canturreó sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

Bill, que seguía husmeando entre sus destrozos, levantó la cara y sonriente corrió hacia Tom, que le llevó hasta su habitación.

—Ahora, aguarda un poco mientras busco algo que ponerte —Tom abrió su armario ignorando los ruiditos que Bill hacía por la emoción. Cogió la primera camiseta que encontró y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Se acercó a su mascota e intentó ponerle la ropa que había seleccionado. La tarea resultó muy difícil ya que Billo era más alto que Tom y no dejaba de moverse desesperado por, de una vez, salir a pasear. Tom tardó mucho poniéndole las zapatillas pero finalmente estuvieron listos y Bill se precipitó hacia la puerta, cayéndose en el trayecto.

.o.

Tom miró a Bill correr y hacer la croqueta por toda la extensión verde del parque al que habían llegado. Sentado en una banca Tom se permitió relajarse un poco, aun si estaba constantemente aterrado por el futuro de su mascota. Llevaban casi una hora en el parque y Billo parecía ser una bola de energía inagotable. Cuando llegaron Bill le tomó de la mano y le hizo correr hasta que Tom se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó al césped. Había permanecido tirado sobre el césped, muy cansado y con el corazón latiendo a mil, cuando Bill le había dado alcance y enseguida empezó a morderle cada parte del cuerpo que logró alcanzar. Tom había chillado y reído y gemido de dolor gritando el nombre de su mascota para que se detuviera, pero lo único que logró fue que Billo le lamiera el rostro y se alejara corriendo nuevamente. Tom se había arrastrado hasta la banca más cercana tratando de secarse el rostro con la manga de su sudadera (que también estaba húmeda por las mordidas de Billo).

Tom observó a Bill, a unos cinco metros de distancia, metiendo la cabeza en una pileta de agua y no pudo evitar reírse y desechar la idea de ir y detenerle.

Tom había adoptado a Billo cuando cumplió 14 años, lo había encontrado en el parque de su antiguo vecindario, pequeñito, con el pelo corto y las patitas rosaditas, y no pudo resistirse a llevarlo a casa, pensando en lo cruel e inhumano que sería dejarlo ahí, en plena lluvia torrencial. Cuando su madre le había visto con el cachorro en las manos le regañó hasta que Tom aceptó hacer las tareas del hogar por un mes y limpiar todas las gracias futuras de su nueva mascota. Le había puesto por nombre Sybilla y no tuvo más remedio que cambiárselo por Billo cuando, en la primera visita al veterinario, le habían revelado que se trataba de un_siberian_ macho. Fueron dos años de camaradería ininterrumpida, carreras por el parque y lamidas de despertador todas las mañanas hasta que la conoció en una tocada de hip hop. Entonces Tom dejó de llevarle al parque, de bañarlo y cepillarle el pelaje cada dos semanas y de comprarle el helado de vainilla que religiosamente comían todos los miércoles de cada semana en su paseo nocturno.

Tom se sintió culpable cuando recordó las delgadas rastas que había podido distinguir entre el cabello de Billo humano cuando este se había lanzado sobre él e hizo una anotación mental de cepillarle el pelaje a Billo en cuanto recuperara su forma original. Billo humano debía tener veintiún años, pensó Tom recordando haber leído alguna vez en internet que un año perruno equivale a siete años humanos. «Veintiún años» suspiró y entonces sus diecisiete años le parecieron muy poco comparados con los de Billo.

Después de unos minutos de puras divagaciones sin sentido, su novia en algún rincón de su mente, Tom se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Billo, en su forma humana y en lo simpático que debía ser para que él mismo lo aceptara y aceptara que probablemente Billo tendría más éxito con las mujeres que él. Sacudió la cabeza con su orgullo algo herido, Bill era guapo, muy guapo, y estaba bueno, pero… «él no sabe hablar», terminó con malicia y recordó que Bill no había dicho ni una palabra en lo que iba del día.

.o.

—Tooom… —Billo pronunció lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de echarse a reír con unas carcajadas que sonaron a ladridos divertidos —. Bueno, Tooooom… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Tom se quedó boquiabierto, hasta que al fin logró preguntar:

—¿Sabes hablar?

Por que Tom había pasado las dos últimas horas intentando enseñarle a Billo a pronunciar su nombre y de pronto Billo se había vuelto un experto. Tom hizo la corrección en su mente: «He pasado dos horas haciendo el ridículo». Un poco enojado, se levantó de su cama para acercarse a la ventana de su habitación.

Tom había estado preocupado por la explicación que le daría a su madre hasta que dos horas atrás decidió que haría pasar a Billo como un estudiante de intercambio (que había repetido dos ciclos) y para lo cual necesitaba enseñarle a hablar lo básico. Sin embargo ya era bastante tarde y su madre aún no llegaba. Tom vigiló la calle y no hubo ningún indicio y ni siquiera el sonido del motor anunciando la llegada del coche de su madre.

«Mejor», pensó Tom unas milésimas de segundo antes de que Billo se le abalanzara por atrás y le empezara a morder los hombros y le jalara la ropa como usualmente lo hacía en su forma canina.

Tom intentó voltearse, aprisionado como estaba, para poder detenerlo, pero no logró algo más que lamidas que le dejaron el rostro húmedo.

—No me lamas —gimoteó Tom, poniendo un brazo sobre el pecho de Bill para crear distancia entre ellos y secándose el rostro con la manga del otro brazo —. No me muerdas, no me…

—¿Cómo crees que te entiendo?—Tom dejó caer su brazo, sonrojado por lo sugerente y serio que le había parecido el tono de Billo. Aún desorientado y sin entender sus palabras, Tom se removió incómodo, intentando ocultar su rostro. Billo se había sentado sobre su pelvis y había empezado a restregarse lentamente, mirando fijamente a Tom—. Por supuesto que sé hablar.

El teléfono de Tom empezó a vibrar dentro de sus bolsillos y no tuvo más remedio que deslizar su mano bajo sus pantalones y bajo la pierna de Billo, que en ese momento le mordía la oreja de manera completamente diferente a como le había mordido todo el cuerpo esa mañana. Cuando vio el nombre de su madre en la pantalla se sobresaltó y contestó casi sin pensarlo.

Un minuto después concluyó que había sido mala idea contestar teniendo a Billo encima, siendo totalmente sometido por él. Entre jadeos que pretendían ser mudos, Tom entendió que a su madre se le había averiado el coche, que llegaría muy tarde y que había comida en refrigerador. Tom colgó el teléfono deseando no haber sido demasiado evidente cuando un "adiós" tartamudeado se le escapó de los labios.

Tom observó a Billo con la vista nublada y el corazón muy acelerado, atreviéndose a tocar el cuerpo que se movía sobre él brindándole placer.

Sabía que iba a suceder algo y ya no había marcha atrás.

.o.

Tom preguntó «por qué» y Billo no contestó, entretenido con las burbujas y la abundante espuma que había en la bañera.

Por qué eres humano, por qué conmigo, por qué, por qué…

Suspiró sintiéndose ignorado y continuó masajeando con champú la cabeza de Billo, quien cerró los ojos, dando a entender que lo disfrutaba. Tom terminó la tarea y se dedicó a enjabonarse a sí mismo. El agua ya estaba fría y Billo parecía no tener intenciones de salir aún de ella.

Tom sabía lo incierto que sería el futuro entre ellos, y en seguida se asustó de haber pensando en "ellos" y no de "Billo y él" o "él y su mascota" porque en ese momento Tom sentía que la diferencia entre ambas expresiones era abismal.

Llegados a esa altura, Tom no sabía si alegrarse porque todo lo que había pasado lo había pasado con Billoo apenarse por ello.

Cuando Billo se acercó a él, con las pupilas dilatadas y mirándole tiernamente, Tom escogió alegrarse, sintiendo que aquella opción era la más sincera y descabellada.

**Notas finales:** Me gusta leer reviews. Casi segura de que a ti te gusta escribir reviews si llegaste hasta aquí. xD


End file.
